All for you
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Starfire was left the Titans. What is the reason for her departure? And when an enemy goes after her, can the other Titans protect her? Or will she be prisoner forever to the Gordanians? Will Starfire and Robin have the chance to tell their feelings? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled. Lightning struck the sky, rain soaked the earth. The temperature dropped as the rain cooled the hot summer day. This was supposed to be a possitive day, however it was everything but. Starfire stood there on the room, letting the rain soak through her clothes.

She hadn't said a word to anyone since she came back from her outing. The others were getting worried about her, but decided for her to tell them herself. Raven didn't want to enter her mind.

Thunder boomed in the sky, but it didn't seem to faze Starfire. She just looked at the ground. What worried the Titans more was the fact that Starfire wouldn't even talk to Robin about it. Robin was worried about her.

He opened the door and saw her standing there. He took his cape from his back and draped it over her shoulders. Starfire looked up and smiled at Robin. He could tell that it was forced. "Starfire I want you to know that I am always here."

Starfire nodded and looked away from him, tears filled her eyes. "What is it that has got you so upset?" Starfire looked back at him. "There is nothing wrong." Starfire looked at Robin and he raised in eyebrow.

"Robin I do not wish to drag you into my problems. That is why I am merely doing the dealing with by myself. We already have enough to worry about with protecting the city." Robin looked down. "Star, you have to talk about it. Trust me it will help."

Starfire looked at Robin. "There are things that are coming back into my mind. And they are things that I do not wish to remember. Things that are a part of my past." Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire looked at the ground. "I am sorry friend Robin." she flew off, the cape flying off her shoulders. "Starfire! Starfire come back! Star!" he yelled as her figure got smaller. She landed in an alley.

"Very nice. I didn't think that you could do it." Starfire looked at the floor, tears filling her eyes. She looked up. "Nicely done sister." Blackfire came into view. "That boy and those pathetic friends are really important." Starfire nodded.

"Now you have me. Now leave my friends alone." Blackfire nodded. "Okay Skotadius." A man appeared and stood in front of Starfire. She looked up and touched her shoulder. "Welcome back to the Gordanians. We will make way to The Citadel." Starfire nodded.

Alien handcuffs appeared on her wrists. She was guided into the ship and thrown into a cell. Skotadius laughed as he looked at the young Tamaranian. "We will be at the Citadel in a few days." Starfire nodded.

Robin and the other Titans sat in the common room in shock. "Starfire has never left before. There must be something wrong." said Beast Boy. "There wasn't just sadness surrounding her, there was also a great fear." said Raven.

"Something must have happened when we were coming back from Plasmus." Robin said as he thought about it. "Remember, we were seperated." The others nodded. "But why wouldn't she tell us? She always tells us." said Beast Boy.

"She might have thought that if she told, then she would be punished or we woud be in danger." said Robin. "She always thinks of our safety." the others nodded. "But what would happen that would make her that scared?" asked Raven.

"Do we try to find her?" asked Cyborg. "We don't know where she is. Or if she wants to be found." said Robin. They all sat there in silence. "So what do we do now Robin?" Robin turned. "I guess we just let her go. Let her come back when she is ready." Robin walked away.

The others looked at each other. "He's really upset." said Beast Boy. "Well yeah, Starfire means something to him. And he doesn't want to show it. He was always taught to not show feelings. But Starfire is important to him." said Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her in shock. Raven blushed. "What?" Beast boy and Cyborg shook their heads. "Nothing." Beast Boy said as he looked away from her. Robin opened his door and sat on his bed.

He was angry and he didn't know what he was going to do. Starfire was the most important thing to him. She was his best friend. And also although he never admited to the others, she was the love of his life.

He bowed hit head and ran his fingers through his hair. A single tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it from his face. **'Starfire where are you? Are you okay**?' Starfire looked up to the sky around her in her cell. She was scared for her life, but her friends were safe. And that was all she wished. **'Robin, are you and the others okay?'**

She was awaken by a slap across the face. "Wake up Tamaranian. We will be there soon. And you need to be ready. I hope that you enjoy the Citadel." One of the Gordanians grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the cell. She wimpered.

"You look even more disgusting than I remember." he smiled with an evil smile. Starfire closed her eyes. Skotadius came in and snached her from the other Gordanian and threw her on the ground. He stepped on her head.

"What no fighting this time? That is surprising." Starfire looked at him. "You don't have the guts to run again. Because if you do, then your pathetic friends will be killed." She looked at him in anger. She hit his foot off of her head.

She stood up. "My friends are not pathetic. You are, you guys do nothing but go around space and destroy people and planets." Skotadius kicked her in the stomach and Starfire dropped. "You better learn your place Tamaranian. You are nothing more than a bargaining chip. One word from me, and your friends are dead."

Starfire looked up. "You tend to forget, that your life holds no importance. You can die in the next minute and no one will care." He yanked Starfire by the arm and he twisted it. There was a crack and Starfire screamed.

He laughed and threw her on the ground, kicking her all over her body. They threw her back in the cell and chained her standing up. When she bent her legs, the chains would tighten and would be the only thing holding her up.

'Robin.' She lost conciousness. Robin opened his eyes. He got up and headed to the common room. He had gotten maybe an hour and a half of sleep. He picked his communicator up. He thought of somehting.

He tried to contact Starfire. "Starfire. Starfire can you hear me?" **"**_**Starfire. Starfire can you hear me?**_** "**__Starfire opened her eyes. _**"Starfire, please answer me." '**_**Robin?' **

She looked at her arms and they were blinking and there was a blinking light in her skirt. It was her communicator. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. _**"Starfire please answer. We are worried about you. I am worried about you. Please answer."**_

Tears filled her eyes. "Robin, I'm sorry, but I cannot answer you. I wish you coudl hear me." Robin looked at his communicator and turned it off. He bowed his head and headed back to his room.  
Starfire cried. "I am only keeping you safe Robin." She cried. Robin was heading down the hall and the alarm went off. Robin and the others rushed to the common room. The screen lit up and showed Blackfire.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" Blackfire giggled and looked at Robin. "You guys look upset. What's wrong? Could it be because my beloved sister isn't with you?" Their heads snapped up.

"Where is she?" Robin sneered. "Why she didn't tell you? That's a little weird. She tells her friends _everything._ Where is she Blackfire?" Blackfire laughed. "She's where she belongs. She is where she needs to be."

Raven walked up. "Where the hell is our friend? We know that you know. I bet you are the one that did something to her." Blackfire rolled her eyes. "She had a choice. And she picked herself over you. That is wll you need to know."

"There is a reason that you called us. Now what is it?" growled Cyborg. She wanted me to show this to you. That is all." Blackfire dissapeared and there was a video that came up.

_**"Robin, my friends, I send this to let you know that I am okay. There are things that I wish I could say but I cannot. I merely wish to let you know that I am the unharmed. And as much as it does the paining of, I will never be returning to Earth. I made a choice, and now I have to live with it. I wish you all the everlasting of happiness. Please do not think that you are not all important to me. **_

_**You guys mean more to me than you will ever know. You guys are my friends. Robin, you are my best friend and I will do the missing of you all. I love you all. I made this decision to make sure that you are all safe and alive. Please have a great life. You should maybe do the thinking of having another join the Titans. Goodbye my friends."**_

Starfire's eyes filled with tears and she looked down. The screen went black. Robin and the others stood there in shock. "She left to keep us safe?" asked Beast Boy. "Who would threaten us to the point where she would actuall go?" asked Raven.

"Blackfire." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all looked at Robin's back. He turned. "And we need to figure out where she is. She put herself in danger for us. I think we owe it to her to help her." the others nodded.

"Where do we start?" asked Cyborg. "We should start with Tamaran." they nodded. "I'll get the ship ready. We should be able to leave in about an hour." Robin nodded. Starfire was thrown for the fifth time into a wall.

Skotadius laughed evilly. He handcuffed her, and they headed to a new cell. "Slight change in plan. We do not wish to take you to the Citadel. We wish to keep you. You are very entertaining." Starfire felt a shiver up her spine.

"We will certainly have fun with you Tamaranian." Starfire coughed. They walked away from the cell. She began shaking in fear. After her parents were killed, she spent years with the Gordanians and they treated her terribly.

Starfire laid her head down and she cried. Robin and the others were flying to Tamaran. "We have to figure out where she is, Rob, try to reach her again. Robin turned the communicator on. "Star? Star can you hear me? Please anwer me. Please we want to help you."

Starfire was awoken to the sound of Robin. "Robin?" she looked at her skirt and saw her communicator lighting up. She pushed the button. "Robin?" she whispered.

Star! Where have you been? Are you hurt ? Where are you?" he shot questions at her. "Robin, please understand, it is too dangerous for you to talk to me." she whispered. "I don't care about that! We want to know where you are!"

"Robin, I cannot tell you. If I do then you guys will get harmed. That is why I left in the first place. Starfire, let us help you." Starfire bowed her head. "Why won't you let us see your face? I do not wish for my friends to see it."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Please Starfire." Starfire out the communicator to her face and the Titans gasped in horror. Starfire was covered in cuts and bruises. "What the hell are they doing to you?! Where are you!?" Robin yelled in anger.

"I cannot tell you. Please tell us Star. We want to help you." pleaded Cyborg. "I am with the Gordanians." Robin looked at her. "Wait, isn't that the ultimate enemy of Tamaranians?" Starfire nodded. "Again I am prize. Blackfire made a deal with them. Peace from attack, for the slavery of Starfire."

The Titans were shaking with anger. "Please my beloved friends, do not look for me." The door flew open. "Who the hell do you think that you are talking to?!" a voice boomed. Starfire was slapped and the communicator was taken.

Skotadius' face appeared. "You must be the pathetic friends of this piece of garbage." Robin's blood boiled. "She isn't garbage! Where is she?!" He moved the communicator to Starfire, blood running from her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Skotadius laughed at hit her again. She whimpered. "You stupid kids will never help her. And besides, if we see any of you, the Tamaranian will die!" Robin's heart shattered. Starfire picked her head up. "Robin...I...lo-" the communicator was shut off.

"NO!" Robin yelled. The other Titans looked at Robin. "Was she going to..." asked Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded. "What now Rob?" Robin's head was bowed. "What else?" he picked his head up, a single tear falling. "We get her back."


	2. Chapter 2

**"NO!" Robin yelled. The other Titans looked at Robin. "Was she going to..." asked Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded. "What now Rob?" Robin's head was bowed. "What else?" he picked his head up, a single tear falling. "We get her back."**

Another scream echoed in the ship. Starfire was getting beaten for having her communcator. Skotadius grabbed her by the throat, her gasping for breath. Skotadius laughed as he watched the young girl gapsed for breath.

"You are a stupid girl. Did you really think that we wouldn't find your little toy? Do you really think that your stupid friends can help you? Don't make me laugh." Starfire was clawing at his hand.

He dropped her. She put her hand over her throat as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Your punishment has only just begun. We are almost to Gordania. There, you will have a more severe punishment."

Starfire was thrown in the wall a few more times and back in the cell. "We have to find her and soon. Go only knows what those people are doing to her." said Raven.

"I know. But we don't know where they are, let alone the location of Gordania. How are we going to get there without them seeing us?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm not leaving her there. We will figure it out. Cyborg, see if you can pinpoint the planet."

"Which one? Tamaran. We may not know where Gordania is. But I know an alien that will." They made it to Tamaran. They stormed the palace and they got ahold of Blackfire. "Where is she!? What did you to to her!?" Robin growled.

Blackfire giggled. "Oh, I am still not good enough for you am I?" Robin pushed her into the wall. "Where...Is...She?" Robin whispered, his whisper sending chills up Beast Boy's back. "You are stupid if you think that I will tell you where she is." Blackfire said with a smile.

Raven approached her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Shadows cover Blackfire. She looked scared. "What's the matter Blackfire? Afraid of the dark?" Raven said in her demonic voice . Blackfire struggled with her magic.

"Now...Where is Starfire?" asked Raven. Blackfire kept her mouth shut. Raven closed her eyes and focused. "She is on a ship bound for Gordania. She is the bargaining chip." said Raven, letting blackfire hit the floor.

She looked at the other Titans. Robin nodded. "Let's go." They raced to the ship and made course for Gordainia. Starfire was slapped awake. She looked at the Gordanian and she was yanked out of the cell.

She opened her eyes and she saw that she was on Gordania. "Welcome to hell Tamaranian." said Skotadius. He grinned at her. She was dragged by her broken arm. She wimpered as she could feel her bone gronding against the other.

She was thrown into another cell. "Your punishment will began in just a few minutes." said one of the Gordanians. Starfire wimpered and rolled into a ball, craddling her broken arm. **'Robin, please forgive me. Forgive me for making you worry.'**

Robin was focusing on the course. He could feel that Starfire was in danger. He wanted to get to her as fast as he could. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He knew that he loved her, and he wanted the chance to tell her**. "Robin...I...lo-" those words still ringing in his ears. **

**'Wait for me Star. Because we are coming. And we will get you.' **Another blood curdling scream echoed through the palace of Gordania. Starfire chained at her wrists and ankles. She was being whipped with a whip that had blades on the end.

Her back was covered in cuts and bruises. Her back, covered in blood. She gasped for breath, as she felt the blades ripping her flesh from her back. Skotadius laughed evilly. "You starting to regret going to your pathetic friends?" Starfire stayed quiet.

She was whipped again. Skotadius put his lips to her ear. "Trust me Tamaranian, I know that you are strong. But I know that I can break even you." He whipped her again. Starfire started to cry.

**'Robin, if I do die, I only want you to know that I love you.' **She lost conciousness. "Ugh, the stupid girl lost conciousness." Skotadius slapped her across the face. "Wake up!" He started whipping her again.

Starfire started screaming again. "Please stop! Please! PLEASE!" Starfire begged. Robin was looking at the planet. "We are here guys." Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked up to the planet.

They opened the door and they walked out. "This place is creepy." said Beast Boy. Screams echoed through the planet. Robin's head snapped to the palace. "Starfire!" Robin yelled as they raced to the palace.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Starfire hanging there, blood dripping into a puddle. Robin was shaking in anger. Skotadius looked at the Titans. "Well, well, well, you made it. However do you remember what I would I do if you came?"

He took the whip and whipped her so hard that Starfire stopped breathing for a moment from the pain. She gasped for breath as the tried to take the pain. Robin took his staff out and the other Titans started to fight the guards.

"There are too many!" yelled Cyborg. Raven looked at everyone. She glowed black and she let her anger out. Her robe turned black. "Azarath Mertrion ZINTHOS!" She yelled. All the guards were knocked out.

"Let Starfire go!" said Robin as he aimed his bo staff at Skotadius' throat. He grinned. "You can have her. She was nothing but garbage anyway." Robin hit him in the ribcage. "She is not garbage!" Robin yelled.

Skotadius looked at Starfire. "I told you that I would break you." Robin hit Skotadius and sent him flying into the opposite wall. He ran over to Starfire and started to the melt the chains to get her down.

She cried out when she touched the ground. "Star, can you hear me?" Starfire struggled to open her eyes and keep them open. "Robin, my beloved friends...it was all for you." she lost conciousness.

Cyborg came over with a blanket and Robin very gently wrapped her up. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ship. He brought her with him in his pod. "Let's hurry up and get back to the tower."

The others nodded. They quickly got back to the tower. They rushed Starfire to the medical bay. Cyborg and Raven did their best to help, but there wasn't much that they could do. Starfire had lost a lot of blood, had broken ribs, a broken arm, and other cuts and bruises.

Her usual beautiful orange skin now was covered in bruises and took a sickly pale hue. Her back was nothing but blood. Raven cringed when she tried to heal her. She had missing flesh from her back.

She had slashes that were at least three inches deep. Cyborg was grateful that she was unconcious for the resetting of her ribs. Robin just stood there in shock as his friends fought to save the girl he loved.

They had to put her on a breathing ventilator. Robin took a chair and put it at her bedside. He gently took her hand and held it in his. Her hand was cold to the touch. Robin brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it gently.

"Please Star, you have to pull through. You have to stay with us. You have to stay strong." Robin whispered. "How can I tell you my feelings if I lose you?" he bowed his head, not noticing that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were standing there.

Their eyes were full of tears. But unfortunetly there was nothing that they could. Her survival rested on her. Robin stroked her head. "Please Star, you have to come back to me." They looked down and turned.

They stopped when they saw Batman standing there. "Where is my son?" They moved and Batman headed into the room. Batman's heart broke at what he saw. His son, the one that showed no weakness was crying.

He put a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned. "Bruce. What are you doing here?" Batman took his mask off. "I wanted to make sure that my son is okay. " Robin nodded. "Look, I know that we didn't leave on good terms, but you are still my son."

Robin looked up. "And you are still my father. But what do I do now? " asked Robin helplessly. "You have to wait. You have to beleive in her." Robin nodded. "Although I dissaprove that you fell in love with a fellow Titan, I am glad that you are happy."

Robin looked at Bruce. "That's the thing Bruce. She doesn't know what my feelings are. And I don't know hers." Bruce sqeezed his shoulder. "She doesn't seem like a weak one. She will pull through." Robin nodded.

He got up and looked at Bruce. He hugged him. "You know Dick, you really are a good guy. And she will share your feelings." Robin nodded. "Thanks...Dad." Bruce smiled. "Your welcome son."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Starfire had been in a coma for two weeks now. Batman visited regulary, and the other Titans were told his identity. Robin was with Starfire unless there was trouble. They hadn't had a lot, thankfully.

Cyborg and Raven did whatever they could to help Starfire everyday. But there was not much that they could do. Everything rested on Starfire herself. Robin was worried that she was never going to wake up.

They hadn't heard from the Gordanians or Blackfire since they brought her back. "I can't beleive that Starfire lived that hell. How did she do it?" asked Beast Boy. "Lord only knows BB. I can't beleive that she was that mistreated. I guess she was right about the fact that they weren't nice.

"You mean when we first joined the Teen Titans?" asked Raven. "I can't imagine the pain that she endured while she was there." Raven said shuddering. "How long do you think it will take for Star to wake up?" asked Beast Boy.

"I wish I could say. But I can't." said Cyborg sadly. Robin looked at Starfire. "Please Star. You have to come back to me. We can finally have a future. A relationship."

**FLASHBACK **

**(AUTHORS NOTE: SPOILERS FOR TROUBLE IN TOKYO...THIS IS THE SCENE WHEN STARFIRE AND ROBIN ARE SITTING ON THE TOWER TALKING ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP THE KISS AT THE END OF THE MOVIE DIDN'T HAPPEN)**

_**"**__**There's nothing fun about looking like a bunch of stupid kids. We're heroes, Starfire. We don't take vacations. We don't make mistakes, and we don't have time for-" he said with anger. He then stops after he realizes that he may have stepped over the line.**_

_**"For what?" asked Starfire with hurt in her eyes. **_

_**"For this." he said, looking her in the eyes. Starfire reached for his arm.**_

_**Must we always be heroes? Are we capable of nothing else?" She asked, sadness laced in her voice. Starfire touched his cheek, an stroked it gently. "Can we not, for a few moments be something...more?" she asked, hopeful. **_

_**Robin pushed her fingers from his cheek. "There is nothing more. A hero is what I am and if you don't like it..."**_

_**Starfire got up and looked away. "Robin, I like it more than you will ever know. Starfire took off, rubbing her eyes as she left. **_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Please...come back to me." Robin whispered. Robin laid his head on her bed and closed his eyes. After a little while, Robin fell asleep from exhaustion. Her hand twitched. She shifted slightly. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked and realized that she was in the medical bay.

She looked to her side and smiled at what she saw. Robin was sleeping, snoring quietly, holding her hand. She gently touched his head. He shifted in his sleep. He opened his eyes. He looked up and shot up.

"Stafire! You're awake!" he yelled in happiness. Starfire smiled. "Yes, friend Robin. I am awake. Cyborg! Raven! Beast Boy!" they came running in. "Star!" Starfire smiled. She tried to get up and winced.

"I guess I did not sleep long enough to get away from these injuries." Robin frowned. "We are glad that you are okay Starfire." said Raven. She looked at Robin and she sensed that it was best that her Beast Boy, and Cyborg should leave.

"Come on guys." They nodded and followed her. "How long have been out?" Robin looked at her. "About two weeks. I am so glad that you are okay Star. I was so worried." said Robin, his voice cracking.

"I am the sorry Robin. I never meant to hurt you our friends. I merely wished that you were safe." Robin nodded.

"What did Blackfire threaten you with?" Starfire looked at him. "She came to me when we were on our way home from the battle with Plasmus."

"She found me and we fought. She said that she made a deal to make sure that you were safe. I was to either go with the Gordanians. Or she and the Gordanians would come and kill all of you."

Robin looked at her. "So I made the decision to to the Gordanians. To make sure that you were all kept safe." Robin nodded. "I just don't understand why you didn't trust us to take care od ourselves."

Starfire looked up. "That is no it at all! I wanted to make sure that you were all safe. You guys are the only family I have left. And I couldn't bear the fact that if you guys got hurt because of me."

Robin nodded. "Just promise something." Starfire nodded. "What is that friend Robin?" Robin took her hand. "Never do this again. Tell us when something like this is going on. We almost lost you. And we..I never want to feel that way again." Starfire nodded.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Starfire was doing much better. She was back in the scheme of things. She was back to being a Titan and was loving it. However now, she was very nervous about being around Robin. She was wondering if he had thought about what she said on the ship.

She thought that she was going to die and she was trying to tell Robin that she loved him. She was hoping that after Tokyo, they would be together. They were close to kissing on the tower and then when Robin was in different clothes.

She really wanted to be with him. But she remembered what he said. _**"There is nothing more. A hero is what I am and if you don't like it..." **_She shut her eyes. Those words that he spoke broke her heart that day.

But he is still the most important person to her. He was there to keep her safe, he saved her life many times. Even the arguments made her love him a little more. She sighed. "Perhaps there is no way that we are capable of being any more than heroes."

She walked to her room and flopped on her bed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." it was Robin. She sat up quickly. "What is it Robin? Is there trouble?" asked Starfire. "No there is something that I have to tell you."

Starfire nodded. "What is it?" Robin gulped. "I was thinking about what we said in Tokyo." Starfire started to become nervous. "What about it?" she asked. "I was thinking about what I said to you when we got in that argument."

Starfire nodded and looked down. "I was such an ass to you. I am so sorry." Starfire nodded and looked up. "That is okay Robin. Don't worry about it. We were all under a lot of the stress." Starfire got up and looked at the wall.

Robin looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Starfire is there something that is bothering you?" starfire looked at him. She shook her head. "No nothing is wrong. Excuse me." She walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

Robin stood there**. 'What did I say?' **Starfire went to the beach of the bay. She took her boots off and stood in the water, just deep enough that her feet were under water. She watched the waves, calming her.

**'It was stupid of me to think that he would do nothing more than apologize.' **She closed her eyes and just let the waves calm her. She sighed and just stood there, watching the sunset.

Robin came into the common room. Typical, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a game, and Raven was reading a book. "Anyone know where Star is? She left a little while ago. She said she wanted to go on a walk." said Raven, not looking up from her book.

Robin touched his chin as he thought about where she would go. She got up on the roof and looked. He spotted somthing purple on beach of the bay. He walked over there and there she was, the love of his life, standing in the water.

"Mind if I join you?" Starfire turned and looked away. "Not at all Robin." Robin took his boots off and joined her. "What has got you so upset? I told you that you could always talk to me."

Starfire looked at Robin. "I was thinking of Tokyo as well today." Robin raised and eyebrow. "You were?" Starfire nodded. "And I thought about what we were talking about on the tower."

Robin stood there silently. "And I was thinking about what you said. That we didn't have time for each other when we were out playing heroes. And you are right. We have no time. I understand now that I will never be your girlfriend. Just a girl who is a friend."

Robin looked at her in shock. 'I knew it. That's what he wanted.' Now if you excuse me fellow Titan Robin, I am going to the Tower to sleep." She walked away. "Star! Star wait! Robin called after to her.

He hit himself in the head. "Stupid!" He dropped to his knees. 'Way to screw up the best thing that ever happened to you!'


	3. Chapter 3

**He hit himself in the head. "Stupid!" He dropped to his knees. 'Way to screw up the best thing that ever happened to you!'**

Robin got up and put his boots back on. He walked back to the Tower. He came in and the others looked at him. "What?" asked Robin. "What did you do to upset Star?" asked Cyborg.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Robin. "She's flipping angry. I have never seen her this upset. She came in cried out in anger and headed to her room and slammed and locked her door." Said Beast Boy.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" asked Beast Boy. Robin walked past the others and headed to Starfire's room. He knocked. "Starfire, open the door." there was not answer. "Star open the door and let me talk to you. Star."

There was silence. "Starfire, please I only want to talk to you." There was a bump. She opened the door. "I do not wish to talk to you fellow Titan Robin." She shut the door in his face.

"Starfire, what we have one argument and I am no longer your best friend?" There was no answer. Robin punched her door. "Please Starfire, talk to me. How can we fix this if you won't let me talk to you?"

"Robin, I don't want to talk to you. Please leave me alone." Robin nodded. "Fine." He walked away. Starfire slumped against her door and started to cry. She loved him so much, and it hurt knowing that he didn't feel the same.

Robin slammed his door and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He screwed up and he knew it. And he didn't know how to fix it. Suddenly the alarm went off. Cyborg came in. "It's Cinderblock."

Robin nodded. Starfire and Raven began flying, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, Cyborg jumped into his car, and Robin jumped on his R Cycle. They made it to Cinderblock.

"Titans GO!" he yelled and they all started to fight. Cinderblock knocked cyborg back and Beast Boy unconcious. Raven was hit also. Robin took his bo staff out and started to fight himself.

Cinderblock broke the staff. Robin was thrown back and hit the concrete. Cinderblock went to bring his fist down and Starfire took Robin's hand. Starfire threw him so he could kick.

Cinderblock dodged and hit Starfire and she went through two buildings. The others looked in shock. Robin took his sword out and began hacking at Cinderblock's body.

Raven ran over to Starfire. "Starfire! Starfire can you hear me?" she asked as she looked in the rubble. She saw some bricks move and she came up. "Are you okay?" Starfire nodded. "Just a headache, nothing more."

Robin was thrown to the ground. Starfire came back at him and shot him with starbolts. Cyborg shot him with his cannon and brought down. After Cinderblock was taken to the jail.

"Good work Titans." Robin said. He looked at Starfire. "Thank you for helping me." Starfire nodded. She walked away. He looked at the others. "Man you need to fix this between you and Star. This is just awkward." said Cyborg.

"She won't talk to me. She is that mad at me." Robin said, defeated. "What did you do that pissed her off?" asked Cyborg. "We talked about Tokyo and she took it the wrong way."

"What exactly did you say in Tokyo?" asked Cyborg. "Well we were talking about our friendship and then I told her that there was no time for...us. That we were heroes and that she had to accept it."

He looked at them and even Raven looked shocked. "Man Rob, I never thought that you were that mean." said Beast Boy. "You never say that to a girl!" Raven said. "I apologized and she took it the wrong way."

"She went to the beach and she told me that she understood that we couldn't be more. I didn't mean for it to hurt her." Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Damn, no wonder she is mad at you. What are your feelings for her?"

Robin looked at Cyborg. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm. "Come on Beast Boy, let's go for a walk." Beast Boy nodded. "What are your feelings for Star?" Robin looked down.

"I...I think that I am in love with her. She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She is just simply amazing." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that there is a 'maybe' there Rob. You love her."

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Now if I were you, I would go and tell her." Robin nodded. He jumped on his R Cycle and speeded back to the Tower, and straight to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Starfire, please let me talk to you. If you let me talk to you this once, I will never will again if that is what you want." The door opened. "What is it that you want Titan Robin?"

Robin frowned, she was still very upset. "Come to the roof with me." Starfire nodded and followed him up to the roof. "What is that you want to talk about?" Robin was nervous. "Us."

Starfire started back to the stairs. "Starfire wait!" he grabbed her arm. "Please hear me out." Starfire nodded. "I was thinking about Tokyo for another reason. I know what I said, about only being a hero, that there was no time for us."

"But I realize that there is time for us. I beleive that a hero isn't all I am. I'm thinking that maybe we...we could be..." He looked at her face, her face not changing. "Starfire...I am in love with you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you."

Starfire covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. It started to rain. "I will do whatever I can to fix...-Robin." said Starfire. "Starfire?" Starfire placed her hand on his cheek. "Stop talking." She leaned in and took his mask off. Green meeting Blue.

She leaned in and their lips met. They stayed like there for a moment or two. They broke apart and they put their heads together. "I love you Starfire." Starfire smiled. "I love you too Robin."

Their lips met again. Robin's normal spiky hair was flat on his head. Starfire smiled. "I like your hair like that." Robin smiled and they kissed. Robin reached behind him and took his cape off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Let's get back inside. We don't need to be catching colds." Starfire nodded. Robin put his arm around her shoulders and put his mask . Starfire blushed and smiled. They made it to the common room. The other Titans looked up.

"Well it's about time." said Cyborg. Robin and Starfire smiled and looked at each other. "Okay so who wants breakfast for dinner?" asked Cyborg. "I do! Me too!" said Robin and Starfire.

They looked at Raven. She looked up. "Whatever." Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the kitchen. "Let's also make tofu! Not that nasty crap! It is not nasty!" Robin chuckled. Everything was normal.

He and Starfire stood there. "I am going to change, we are soaked." Robin nodded and they left the room hand in hand. After getting changed they had a nice evening with their friends.

The next few weeks went by with not a lot of trouble. It was a beautiful summer day and Starfire wanted to do something with Robin. She knocked on the door, and opened the door. Robin was still sleeping.

She smiled and got on her knees and brushed the hair from his eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled. "There she is. My beloved." Starfire smiled. "I want to do something with you."

Robin sat up. "What did you have in mind?" Starfire thought about it. "I want to go swimming." Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Okay sure. You got yourself one and we never had the chance for you to wear it." Starfire nodded.

She kissed his head. "Thank you boyfriend Robin." Robin smiled. Starfire looked at his eyes. "You have beautiful eyes. Do the others know?" Robin shook his head. "No one other than you and Bruce have seen me without my mask."

Starfire nodded and put her hand on his cheek. They leaned in and their lips met. Robin put his hand on the back of Starfire's head, pushing her into the kiss. She opened her mouth and let his tongue access her mouth. He did the same.

He sat up and pulled her on top of him. Her straddling him. Starfire's hands getting tangled in his hair. They broke apart for breath. Robin moved from her mouth and travelled down to her collarbone.

He took one of his hands and started to caress her breast. Starfire groaned, pushing herself into his hand. He moved his mouth down. KNOCK KNOCK! They gasped and broke apart.

"What? Rob, are you hungry?" Robin sighed. "Yeah. Okay, is Starfire?" Robin and Starfire blushed. "Y-Yes Cyborg." They blushed and looked at each other. Robin scratched the back of his head.

Starfire got up and headed to the door. "I'll see you at breakfast." Robin nodded, still blushing. "Star, I love you." Starfire turned and smiled. "As I you Robin." She went out and headed to the common room.

They came to the common room and they ate breakfast with their friends. Starfire was so happy. She had amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend, and there was peace. The alarm went off and the screen lit up.

Blackfire appeared. Starfire looked away from her. "Sister, you seem to be doing rather well. I want you to come home. We need you here." Starfire stood with her back still facing her.

"Starfire, did you hear me?" Starfire turned. "Oh, I heard you, I just don't care." Blackfire got mad. "Am I no longer important to you? Is your planet, and it's people no longer important?"

Starfire flew to the screen. "Who are you to question my love for my people? I have always done what was best for Tamaran. And what did you do? You took over as Grand Ruler, and Tamaran went to hell."

Blackfire smiled. "I was thinking of visiting." Starfire's eyes narrowed. "We do not want you here." Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Like I care. Why did you contact us anyway?"

Blackfire smiled. "Sharp as ever little sister. I just wanted to tell you that Skotadius is looking for you. And he is rather mad that his little toy got away from him. He still says that he didn't break her enough."

Starfire got angry. "Just let him get to me. I will fight for my life. And if he does fight, he will fall. I will not let him break me." Blackfire rolled her eyes. "There is no question that you can protect yourself. But what about your friends?"

Starfire looked at her friends. She looked at Robin and he nodded. She nodded back at Blackfire. "My friends and I can handle anything. Even the attack that killed Mom and Dad, and Ryand'r?"

Starfire gasped. "No one can survive that attack. No human. No Alien. Nothing." Robin looked at Starfire. Tears filled her eyes. She bowed her head and picked it back up. "I will protect them. I will not fail."

"Tell me sister, have you ever told your beloved or your friends about that night? The night that they all died, and it was your fault?" Starfire looked up in horror. "Ah, she hasn't. Well that shall be a good conversation. So long little sister."

The screen went black. Robin touched Starfire's shoulder. "Are you okay Star?" Starfire shook her head. "I wish to be alone." She flew to her room and she closed and locked the door. She collapsed on her bed and wept.

That terrible night was always in the back of her head. It never left her head, it would plague her dreams. The night so vivid in her head. She had never told anyone, because she knew it was her fault that her mother, father, and brother were dead.

There was a knock. "Star, is there anything that I can do?" she heard Robin from the other side of the door. "No. Please I wish to be alone boyfriend Robin." she buried her head in her pillow.

Robin put his head to the door and his heart ached when he heard her crying. He was angry that Blackfire would do this to her. He had demons of his own, considering his past, his parents, their deaths.

He knew what it was like to lose his parents. He wanted to be there for Starfire, to show her that she was not alone in her pain. He shut his eyes, and headed back to the common room.

"How is she?" asked Cyborg. "She is crying." said Robin as he sat down. "She is more than crying. She is full of grief, sadness, and extreme guilt." stated Raven, closing her book.

"What can we do?" asked Beast Boy. "There is nothing that we can do. Except wait for her to come to us when she is ready." The others nodded. **'I just wish that there was a way to help her.'**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Starfire didn't come out for dinner or for the rest of the evening. She stayed in her room. Robin was very worried about her, but respected her when she asked to be alone. **_

_**Starfire was standing at the ready. She was ready to fight alongside her sister, parents, and brother. She was ready to protect her people for the Gordanians. The first fleet came and began their attack.**_

_**"Koriand'r! Go in front!" Her father ordered. Starfire nodded. The battle raged on, blood covering the ground. "Princess Koriand'r! Your father wants you with him and your siblings!" **_

_**Starfire nodded and flew back to her parents. She was attacking every Gordanian that she could. A cry was heard. Starfire turned and saw her father fall. "Father!" She screamed as she flew to her father. **_

_**She touched him. "Kori...and'r...Keep fighting." His hadn dropped from her face. "FATHER!" She yelled. Her sister fell back and hid. Her brother and mother continued on fighting. **_

_**Her mother was struck. "Mother!" She ran over. "This is nothing. Koriand'r help me up." Starfire nodded and helped her mother up. She suddenly felt blood spray on her body.**_

_**She looked at her mother and noticed that her mother had a hole in her chest through and through. She screamed in horror. Starfire rushed to her brother, took his hand, and they ran. **_

_**Starfire was shot in the side. "Sister! No! Ryand'r! Run!" Ryand'r stood there. "RUN!" He turned just in time to be shot in the head. Starfire gasped out in horror as her brother's blood reached her fingers. "MOTHER! FATHER! RYAND'R! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**Starfire was shot again in the arm. She looked up into the face of Skotadius. He smiled. "Welcome to hell Princess." Starfire fell unconcious. Little did she knew that she would be a slave for the next 8 years. The faces of her father, mother, and brother filled her head. Their eyes open, never blinking again. **_

_**DREAM**_

_**Starfire sat there in a puddle of blood as she looked at the bodies. Starfire covered her face with her hands. She heard loud laughter. She looked up and there was a giant Blackfire standing over her.**_

_**"What have you done Koriand'r? You let the Gordanians kill our family? How could you?" Starfire looked up. "No! I didn't mean to!" Blackfire started laughing. **_

_**"Why Koriand'r?" she turned and there was her father. "How could you let this happen to us?" Starfire bowed her head. She started crying in the darkness.**_

Starfire jumped awake, her hair messed up, her body shaking, her eyes full of tears. She bowed her head. She cried. She had never had that nightmare. She dreampt of her parents and brother's deaths but not the one with Blackfire. She shuddered.

**'I have to talk to Robin. I can't do this anymore.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**'I have to talk to Robin. I can't do this anymore.'**

Starfire got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She tiptoed down the hall and to Robin's room. She knocked very lightly. "Robin?"

She opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled and it turned into a frown and she looked at the floor. She didn't want to burden him.

She backed out of the room and headed back to her room. She stopped at her door and decided to head to the roof. Robin and she still came up to the roof every morning to watch the sunrise.

She got dressed and headed to the roof. She sat on the roof and let her feet dangle off the edge. She looked at the bay to try to calm herself. But nothing seemed to work.

Those nightmares plagued her mind and she couldn't escape them. She laid down on the roof and looked at the sky, turning a light pinkish yellow as the sun was beginning to rise.

Starfire closed her eyes. "You still seem very tired." Starfire opened her eyes and saw Robin standing there above her with a smile.

Starfire returned the smile and sat up. "I was hoping that we could still enjoy the sunrise together." Robin said.

Starfire looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you were so upset. I was worried that we would miss a sunrise together." Starfire shook her head.

"No we will never break the tradition of watching the rising of the sun." Robin smiled.

He frowned when he got a closer look at her face. "Starfire you look so tired. Are you not getting sleep?"

Starfire looked at him and looked away from him. "I have been having the mares of the night."

Robin looked at her. "You have been having nightmares?" Starfire looked at him and nodded.

"Are they about what Blackfire was talking about yesterday?" Starfire nodded.

"Robin?" Robin looked at her. "Would you ever hate me for something that happened?"

Robin looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean Starfire?"

"Well let's say, that there was something that happened in my past. Something that I couldn't prevent."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "Star what is it that you are trying to tell me?" Starfire looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

Starfire told Robin everything. When she was done she looked at him in horror as he said nothing.

Starfire looked away from him and begins to give up. "I understand if you no longer wish to be with me Robin."

Robin grabbed her wrist with his hand. "Starfire do you honestly think that I would hate you for what happened?"

Starfire looked at him in shock and sat back down. "You do not do the hating of me?" Starfire asked.

"Never. What happened wasn't your fault. You were very young and Blackfire should have been there to help. None of what happened is your fault. I could never hate you Star."

Starfire smiled as tears filled her eyes again. "Thank you Robin." Robin smiled and nodded.

They watched the sunrise with smiles on both of their faces. "So beautiful." Starfire said.

Robin smiled. He took her hand. "Come on, they are probably making breakfast." Starfire nodded and got up.

After breakfast Starfire and Robin joined Beast Boy and Cyborg on the sofa and watched Cyborg kick his butt. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder.

"NOT AGAIN!" Beast Boy screamed as he was beaten again. Robin gave him a death glare. He pointed at Starfire.

"She got practically no sleep last night, let her sleep." Robin whisper yelled. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sorry." He whispered. Robin picked Starfire up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and covered her up.

He thought about it. He hadn't slept well either because he was worried about her.

He laid next to her and watched her sleeping form and before too long he fell asleep too. Cyborg knocked on the door and smiled at what he saw.

He slowly shut the door. "So where are Robin and Star?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "They are sleeping. Leave them alone. They have earned that." Raven and Beast Boy nodded. Raven shut her eyes and smiled.

She looked at Cyborg. "Her guilt, pain, and sadness is all gone. She is in peace." Raven said. Cyborg smiled.

The alarm went off, waking Robin and Starfire. They rushed to the screen. Slade appeared.

Robin was shaking with anger. "What do you want Slade?" Slade looked at Robin and the other Titans.

"I want Starfire." Robin put an arm in front of her.

"Well, you are going to have to get through me first." Slade smiled and looked dead at Starfire.  
"Is this what you wish girl? Do you wish for them all to suffer a fate that they cannot face. Can you honestly believe that your pathetic friends can stop the Gordanians? They were killed instantly. And now you think that they stand a chance. Don't make me laugh."

Starfire looked at her friends and Robin. He nodded. "I will not step down. I will fight. And I will not stop until this planet and my friends are safe." Slade rolled his eyes.

"You five cannot stand against an army of Gordanians. Blackfire sends her regards." Starfire looked at him with anger.

"Where is she?" Slade shrugged his shoulders.

""I have no idea." The screen went off. Starfire looked at the others and walked off. Robin went to follow and was stopped by Raven.

"Leave her be. She needs time." Robin nodded. Starfire went into her room and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I will not fail. I will always be there to protect those that need me." She closed her eyes and her eyes glowed green. She breathed and they went back to normal.

A few days passed and Starfire was doing nothing but training. She was determined to make sure that she was ready for anything. Robin came outside to the training arena and sat on the steps as he watched Starfire train.

When she was done he walked over to her. "Starfire." She turned and smiled.

"Hello boyfriend Robin. What is it that you need?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Starfire frowned and looked away. "I cannot boyfriend Robin. I must continue my training that way I know that I can protect you."

Robin sighed. "Star, why do you think that you have to do this all by yourself?" Starfire looked at Robin.

"They are MY enemies." Robin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, you are not alone in this. They are enemies to all of us. Not just you." Starfire walked away.

"Skotadius is responsible for the death of my parents and brother, you don't understand the hatred I have for him. He killed the only family I ever knew. And I had ny sister turn back on me. I am alone."

Robin turned her around. "You are NOT alone. And if you think otherwise then that is stupid. I know what it feels like to lose the only thing that you have known. But pushing yourself away from us is not going to help."

Starfire sighed. She walked away. "Starfire wait!" Starfire turned.

"You are right Robin. However I refuse to have my family taken from me a second time." Starfire turned and was hit, sending her across the arena. Robin ran to her and helped her up. When the dust cleared there stood Skotadius.

Starfire shook with anger. "What's the matter Tamaranian? A little upset are we?" he said smugly.

"This ends today." Starfire and Skotadius began fighting. Robin ran to the tower. "Titans! We've got company!" They ran out and more Gordanians came out. They all started to fight.

"You are still weak as ever! Weak as the day that I killed your parents and brother." Starfire screamed out in anger. She was struck in the ribcage. She hit the ground hard and she touched her wound.

Blood oozed from the wound. Skotadius jumped and got ready to attack. "Starfire!" Stafire winced. Robin ht him with his bo staff. He hit Robin and Robin hit Starfire, causing them both to hit the ground.

Starfire looked at Robin. She shook him. "Robin! Robin get up! Please!" She cried.

"Weak as ever." Starfire started to shake and she turned. Her eyes glowing green and she fought him with all her might. He hit her and she went five feet into the ground.

"When are you going to start trying?" Skotadius asked. Starfire picked herself up. "I will never stop fighting you."

"What about me?" Starfire looked up and there was Blackfire. "You will never get stronger sister. Look, all your friends are fighting, Robin is hurt. What good are you?" Starfire stopped. She dropped to her knees and bowed her head.

"You are nothing more than a pest to the Titans. And now what? Are you really just going to let them fight for you? You? The one that has brought them nothing but harm?" Starfire looked at her sister with anger.

"No." Blackfire smiled. "No. I will NEVER let you hurt my friends and loved ones again. NO MORE!" She screamed as she began to glow green. The ground began to shake, green light seeped through the cracks.

The others looked at Starfire. Her eyes were open, green, her teeth gritted out. Robin woke up and looked up. Starfire was surrounded by green energy. Blackfire looked at her sister in fear.

Starfire just stood there, trying her best to keep herself under control. Robin got up and walked over to her. He very gently took her hand. She looked down, her eyes still glowing green and they softened.

She blinked and they were back to normal. "You stupid girl DIE!" Skotadius yelled, sending a black aura at them both. They looked and they were launched across the arena, creating a four foot hole.

Robin got up, rubbing his head. He looked down and Starfire wasn't moving. "Starfire! Starfire!" He looked up as SKotadius came back. He grabbed Robin by the throat. The others raced over.

"If any of you try to help her or him he dies." they stopped dead. Sotadius looked at Starfire and laughed evilly. "Finally that stupid girl can join her pathetic family." Robin looked down at her body, still not moving.

Starfire opened her eyes and the glowing started all over again, the ground shook even harder. "For the last time Skotadius. Get...OUT!" Starfire's energy exploded. Robin and the others opened their eyes.

Robin looked over and Skotadius was dead, his eyes no longer blinking, his chest no longer moving. Robin looked at the others. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

They all nodded. "Wait where is Starfire?" Beast Boy asked. Robin looked around and Starfire was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know. Where is she?" Robin asked as he picked himself up. He limped a little but continued walking. "Starfire! Starfire can you hear me?!" Robin yelled as they looked around. They had no luck.

"Blackfire is gone too." said Cyborg. Raven flew over to a hole and she gasped. There was Starfire. Her body was covered in dirt and bruises. She was in between pieces of earth. "Starfire!" Raven yelled.

The others rushed over. Raven used her magic to lift the pieces of earth and Robin gently picked her up. He felt his uniform become wet. When he moved his hand, his glove was covered in blood.

He was glad that she was still breathing. "Come on Rob. Let's get her to the medical bay." Robin nodded and walked off with her in his arms. After Raven cleaned her off and changed her, she started healing Starfire.

When she was done she returned to the common room with the others. "I have never seen so much power in Star before, she was amost a different person." said Beast Boy.

"She has always had that much power. I guess she just never had a reason to use it." said Raven.

"Her power was almost as strong as Terra's. Her energy started breaking the ground." said Beast Boy.

"She did it for us. She was training so hard to make sure that she kept us safe. And she became angry when my life and your lives were in danger." Robin walked away.

"Starfire will be fine once she rests." said Cyborg.

"But that's all she has been doesn't do anything else other than rests in the medical bay." said Beast Boy.

_**Keep up with the reviews guys! I am loving them!**_


End file.
